Un día lluvioso trajo a mi mejor cliente
by kunashgi448
Summary: Después de un día difícil y con todos los problemas que tenia, Teuchi se disponía a cerrar cuando lo vio a un pequeño niño mojado por la lluvia no le importo que la gente lo considere un demonio, lo ayudo pero no sabia que eso ayudaria al chico en su vida y en su negocio, teniendo el privilegio de verlo crecer hasta lograr su sueño. Basado en el Ending 34 de Naruto shippuden.


Un día lluvioso trajo a mi mejor cliente.

Basado en el ending 34 de Naruto shippuden.

Era otro día lluvioso de verano en la aldea de la hoja, en esta época del año había días donde las nubes no daban tregua para que el sol o la luna se vean aunque sea un poco y este no parecía una excepción, o eso pensaba Teuchi, único chef y dueño del restaurante-bar de ramen, Ichiraku.

Las cosas no iban nada bien en el negocio pues era la parte baja del año pues quien quería comer algo caliente como el ramen con el calor que hacía en la villa, el dinero de reserva para la renta se estaba acabando y eso lo tenía estresado todo el tiempo, Ichiraku era su único generador de dinero para subsistir y mantenerse él y a su pequeña hija única Ayame, su pequeña de 3 años solamente era lo único que le importaba, tenía que dejarla en una guardería para poder trabajar ya que su madre los había dejado cuando ella era una bebe, con la excusa de que no aceptaba ser esposa de un cocinero de ramen y lo amenazo con que sino dejaba su tienda para buscar un trabajo más decente ella se iba de sus vidas, pero él no hizo caso de sus advertencias este era su sueño y si ella no estaba de acuerdo ese era su problema.

Y así fue ella vio la primera oportunidad de irse con un cocinero reconocido del país del fuego y los dejo sin siquiera llevarse a su hija, no ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces pero se alegraba de que no se hubiera llevado a su hija, aún muy pequeña ya mostraba gusto por la cocina siempre que su padre hacia algo para comer ella pedía estar en la cocina para verlo preparar la comida, incluso ya tenía una meta, ser chef del restaurante más famoso del mundo y ser igual a su padre, el problema es que aunque la escuela era gratuita se tenía que pagar para estudiar gastronomía y a cómo va el negocio actualmente dudaba que llegara a estar funcionando cuando tuviera 7 años.

Olvido su problema y se preparó para cerrar su negocio para dar fin a un mal día, cuando se disponía a recoger todo lo vio a él, estaba parado en una esquina como toda su ropa mojada como si hubiera estado un tiempo en la lluvia, pelo rubio, marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas y ojos azules no había duda, era el niño que tenía en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas que era tratado como una basura por toda la gente de la aldea, el no entendía como podían ser tan crueles con un niño que no había tenido la culpa de lo que ese demonio le hizo a la aldea hace tan solo 5 años, los ojos del niño mostraban una gran soledad que jamás había visto en toda su vida por lo que no dudo en llamarlo.

-oye pequeño ven aquí-le hizo una seña con su mano para que se acercara pero él se sorprendió y se fue, talvez tenía miedo de que lo lastimara como algunos lo hacían pero se alegró cuando lo vio volver mirando de forma dudosa.

-ven te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada, si sigues en la lluvia te vas a enfermar-el niño se acercó y se sentó en una de las sillas mirando el suelo, Teuchi le dio una toalla para que se secara aunque sea un poco.

-debes tener mucho frio, ¿tienes hambre?-el niño rubio solo asintió con la cabeza suficiente para que el hombre sonriera y empezara a preparar un ramen para él, cuando termino se lo sirvió sorprendiendo al niño que no dejaba de ver el tazón.

-¿Qué es?..-la pregunta fue en voz baja como si tuviera miedo de hablar.

-eso es ramen, está caliente por lo que te quitara el frio y llenara tu estomago matas 2 pájaros de un tiro-el pequeño tomo sus palillos y dio el primer bocado, jamás olvidara la reacción que tuvo vio el tazón con sorpresa para después mirarlo a él con una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas para después devorar el tazón, cuando acabo se podía ver la satisfacción en su cara pero luego pregunto.

-¿voy a poder regresar a comer aquí?-.

-claro, puedes venir las veces que quieras solo que la próxima vez trae algo de dinero para pagarlo y no te preocupes por esta ración la casa invita pero creo que debes irte a casa, es tarde y no parece ser que valla a para de llover-le dio un paraguas que tenia de sobra para que él no se fuera a mojar, se disponía a ir cuando se detuvo a un paso de la salida.

-gracias por la comida viejo es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida y tenga por seguro que volveré, de veras-

-no hay de que…..creo que nunca me dijiste tu nombre-nunca supo el nombre del niño, solo escuchaba que se referían a él como zorro o demonio, incluso como monstruo algunas veces.

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo hokage no lo dude viejo-salió corriendo sacando una sonrisa a Teuchi, talvez este día no haya sido tan mal después de todo.

Y el chico cumplió su palabra todos los días iba a comer a ese lugar sin importarle si hiciera calor o estuviera una tormenta, con lo que él comía le ayudo un poco en el aspecto económico eso y que también el negocio empezaba a ganar popularidad pero agradece ver al chico crecer a través de los años, cuando vino con su sensei Iruka a celebrar su graduación de la academia después de fallar en el examen final y al fin pode ser considerado un ninja, cuando venía a comer con su nuevo equipo que podía decirse que se robaba la atención entre los grupos de esa generación, junto con la chica peli rosada, el chico Uchiha y su maestro Kakashi Hatake que siempre llegaba tarde y ponía una excusa poco creíble por su tardanza siendo recriminado por Naruto y la chica mientras el Uchiha se limitaba a ver, después de verlo de regreso después de entrenar 2 años y medio con nada más y menos que uno de los sannis como lo es Jiraiya, sus recurrentes visitas con sus amigos para comer, otras para ser competencias de comida dejando un desastre que le hacía enojar, como su hija ya de 18 años lo consideraba su cliente favorito, aunque no olvida aquella discusión cuando cambio la receta del ramen siendo criticado inmediatamente por el Uzumaki diciendo que le quitaba la esencia de Ickiraku con sus experimentos que aprendió en la escuela de gastronomía siendo sin presumirlo como padre la mejor de su clase, cuando venía a comer con la chica del clan Hyūga, no entendía como alguien y más una chica con su figura pudiera comer más que el mismo Naruto pero quien entendía a las chicas pero sabía que entre esos había algo más que amistad pero la chica era demasiado tímida y el un denso idiota que no tenía idea de temas de amor, pero lo mejor fue cuando el trajo a nada más y nada menos que los 5 kages a su restaurante, casi le da un infarto cuando los vio entrar y para mejorar todo les gusto esto definitivamente traería clientes de todo el mundo, paso el tiempo hasta que logro es el séptimo hokage y lo festejo con un cena donde el plato principal adivinen…ramen y él fue el proveedor y la paga fue exagerada tanto que ya tenía su vida asegurada y la base para que su hija abriera su propio negocio y su boda con un chico que conoció en la escuela y aun recordaba las palabras que Naruto le dijo hace poco.

-si venía a Ichiraku no era solo por el ramen, sino que él fue el primer lugar en aceptarme como soy por eso cada vez que vengo me trae esa sensación cálida que sentí cuando probé por primera vez el ramen, viejo Teuchi en verdad gracias por todo-en verdad se veía agradecido pero de algo podía estar seguro, _Un día lluvioso trajo a mi mejor cliente._


End file.
